carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
PvP
This episode is for StarCrafts. For a WowCraft episode, please visit "PVP". 'PvP '''is the eleventh episode of the third season of ''StarCrafts. Plot The episode begins where "Burning Tide Part 2" left off, with Bob the Ragelot attacking a battlecruiser's crew, causing the battlecruiser to crash in lava and explode. However, the camera zooms in on the upper right corner seconds before the explosion, revealing a mothership core, which recalls Bob to a blue nexus, leaving Bob confused. "PvP" appears over his head. A horde of red stalkers approaches the blue protoss base. A blue sentry creates a force field to block the base's choke point, preventing the stalkers from entering. In a Dragon Ball-esque scene, two red high templars merge into an archon, which the stalkers use to break the force field. The blue mothership core uses photon overcharge on the nexus, repelling the red stalkers. A single immortal walks up to the nexus ignoring its attacks and punches the nexus. It picks up the nexus (revealing a group of probes having a birthday party) and throws it off a cliff, but not before the blue executor escapes and climbs on the cliff. Bob attacks the red immortal and drives it out of his base. Suddenly, he sees a red protoss deathball approaching. In an act of bravery and recklessness, he charges toward the deathball alone but is run over by his own team's deathball. The two deathballs repeatedly smash into each other, repeatedly crushing Bob. Eventually, the blue deathball prevails. The blue team cheers. Suddenly, red void rays appear. The void rays incinerate the blue forces with a laser of exaggerated size, which goes out into space and knocks down a sun. Characters * Bob the Ragelot * Battlecruiser (flashback) * Mothership core * Stalkers * Immortals * High templars * Archons * Sentries * Colossi * Red void rays * Proxy Zealot (cameo) * Executors Trivia * This episode reveals that Bob the Ragelot did not actually die in "Burning Tide Part 2". When the battlecruiser he raided fell onto the lava, he was saved by mothership core on top right corner of the screen using mass recall ability right before the ship's explosion. * Probes having a birthday party is a reference to StarCrafts ''and ''CarBot Animations's fourth anniversary. * There is a blue executor appeared as cameo after the red immortal throws blue nexus off the cliff. However, red executor appears in the next scene. In Season 7, this blue executor (as Obnoxious Executor) betrays and becomes the corrupt red executor to join Derpfestor. It may be possible that the red executor has died at the end of "Alliance Part 3" until Obnoxious Executor decided to turn against his own protoss allegiance, thus the teal protoss no longer has its regular executor (not including the human executor in "Protossed"). * Inside the red nexus, you could see Derpfestor‘s face. * This is the only "Race vs. Race" episode that does not end in a stalemate. * Void rays are shown facing behind the sun, but when one of them triggers an enormous laser, it aims IN FRONT of the sun on the next scene. In-game References * The red executor repeatedly pressing "A" is a reference to the key for commanding attacks being "A", as in A-moving. * This episode shows the overly-exaggerated version of void ray's prismatic beam, larger than that in "UnaVOIDable". Cultural References * The high templars fusing is a reference to fusion dance in Dragon Ball Z. * Bob the Ragelot running on the blue deathball is a reference to ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest ''where Jack Sparrow runs on the dismembered giant wheel. * Two deathballs slamming each other is a reference to ''Beyblade ''series. Category:Episode Category:Protoss Episodes